Digimon Digital Monsters: Digiveramon's Revenge
by Roboticcoolness
Summary: The balance between the digital world and the real world is corrupted by evil that wants to destroy and conquer but will 5 kids known as the digidestined be able to defeat evil that lies within? Or be defeated by evil? The fate of the digital world and real world depends on the victory and the losses of the digidestined. Will they win? Read this adventure packed story to find out


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Digital Monsters, Just writing for fun

Note: in the story there will be new digimon that I create to make things interesting and I might not be clear on what the new digimon look like so I'm sorry.

Please Enjoy My Short Story!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Twist of Things

Hi my name is Kyoin Mac but you can call me Kyo. I live in Tokyo, Japan with parents mom and dad. My dad usually is off traveling the world for his job as a journalist. My mom on the other hand is home with a part time job. Since my dad is constantly traveling the world, mom is always home cooking and cleaning. I help out too but not as much. All I do is clean the dishes on pizza Friday. Since mom also has a part time job at a noodle shop, I'm usually home all by myself for four hours. At that time, I play video games and watch TV like any other teen would do. Although I may be an ordinary 13 year old, I have the true story that lies within. A story that explains how my life change forever. It all started on a summer day, a very unusually summer day.

It was the first of July, a great summer day or it was thought to be a great summer day. Kyo woke up hearing the alarm buzzing non stop at 7 o'clock am. With a loud groan, Kyo sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes turning off the alarm clock.

"Can't believe I have to go to summer camp this early *Yawn*" Said Kyo as he got out of bed.

After getting ready for another summer day, Kyo went to the kitchen table expecting breakfast from his mother, Akemi Mac but to his disappointment he didn't see any food on the table. Instead he saw his mother watching the news on the couch.

"Mom what are you doing? where's breakfast?" Asked Kyo in a pouting attitude.

"Shhh, Kyoin watch this, this is unbelievable." Replied Mrs. Mac.

Kyo sat down next to his mother and listened to the news.

"Thank you Dan for the local sports news now on onto the weather. As we heard from our weather team, they say that it is snowing on the East, West, and Tokyo itself. We advise that all residence that are in the border of the snowy area stay indoors incase of any natural disasters and that the roads entering or exiting Tokyo is now closed thank you for listening. Now onto health." Said the news caster.

"Th-th-that's crazy, how could it snow during the summer!" Yelled Kyo with disbelief.

"Well I guess anything is possible." Said Mrs. Mac.

"Wait if it is snowing now then that means..." Kyo ran to the window to take a look outside. he opened the blindfolds and saw it snowing but it wasn't just a regular snowfall but a blizzard.

"Aww man! I woke up early for nothing."

"Well Kyoin you didn't wake up early for nothing, you can finally help out with house work since camp is canceled." Said Mrs. Mac keeping on the positive thoughts.

"Well for you it's for nothing but for me it's something."

after releasing all the stress and disappointment, Kyo decided to make breakfast making scramble eggs with ketchup and hot sauce. Once he was done with his breakfast, he went to his friends house.

"Mom! I'm going to Niki's house for a while be back soon." Said Kyo as he puts on his winter coat, gloves, and scarf.

"Wait! Kyoin you can't go it's too-"

Slam!

Before Mrs. Mac could finish, Kyo already took off.

The wind blew and howled as snow fell from the sky faster than any snow fall. Kyo walked across the snowy land barely standing.

"Man, this is the strongest blizzard I've seen...well this is the only blizzard I've seen." Said Kyo.

He walked, and walked, and walked until he ended up lost in the blizzard. He stopped and took a small break.

"Man! This is hopeless! I'll never make this out alive." Said Kyo adding sarcasm to what he said.

Just when he was about to continue walking, he saw a strange light in the ground. He was drawn by the light amaze and dazed at the same time. H soon pick up the light which was an object.

"Is this a watch...well this is one weird watch." Kyo closely observe the watch and after confirming that it was a watch, he put it on his wrist. Once he put the odd looking watch on his wrist, the object lock itself tight. Kyo was surprise and panicked. He tried taking the devise off but there was no success. Soon he felt pain in his head as a electrical surge went through his body from the watch to the head. The pain hit Kyo hard like a rock hit him and soon collapse. He could barely see, everything was fuzzing and blurry. Then Kyo saw a shadowy figure, a figure that cover his body completely and that was the last he saw light as his eyes close shut.

* * *

Hi everybody, thank you for reading this short story! This is my first ever story I have ever created so please give feed back of how I should fix this story and how I can make it better. I am planning on making more chapters to my story so please comment if I should continue or not.


End file.
